Known plastic liner forming processes, as shown in traditional refrigerator cabinet construction FIGS. 1A-1C, the plastic sheet does not have an impermeable layer to provide a sufficient barrier for a vacuum insulated cabinet. In current refrigerator cabinet versions an manufacturing an insulated refrigerator cabinet, as shown in FIGS. 1A-1C, a material sheet 12 having a single layer plastic is thermoformed over a first forming tool 11 to create a first intermediate structure 15. A steel sheet wrapper 13 is then fitted over the first intermediate structure 15 to create an annular space 16. The annular space 16 is filled with insulation material 14 by any conventional means. The current insulation used in the refrigerator cabinet is polyurethane foam blown into the cavity between the plastic liner and the metal wrapper.